Save Me From My Nightmares
by EndangeredAccord
Summary: Summary: Gilbert has nightmares that seem incurable. That is, until he meets the quiet girl that sits behind him in history class. PruxFem!Can, spin-off of my other fanfiction 'The Music of Painting'.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Gilbert has nightmares that seem incurable. That is, until he meets the quiet girl that sits behind him in history class. PruxFem!Can, spin-off of The Music of Painting.**

**Author Comments: Hello, again! :D sorry this took me so long!  
For those of you who haven't read The Music of Painting...hello for the first time! :D this is indeed a spin-off, but it doesn't matter which one is read first.  
Hopefully I can keep it true to the timeline of The Music of Painting.  
This will be mostly Prussia x Fem!Canada with a few side pairings. Feel free to request some!  
****Phew, alright then! :D I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

**

* * *

**_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Shut up," a sleepy voice grumbled, a pale hand reaching out from beneath the black covers. Long fingers groped for the large snooze button lazily, more groaning emitting from the large bump underneath the sheets. "Dammit, come on!" Covers flew to the floor and the white form angrily punched the alarm clock off the nightstand, the device shattering on impact. "Shit, Ludwig's gonna kill me." The boy rubbed his head and stood from the mattress, slowly walking out of his room and down the carpeted stairs. He yawned and made his way into the kitchen, grabbing some bread from the fridge and popped it into the toaster. Red eyes shifted around the spotless room, a pregnant silence filling the air. It was so quiet that the boy jumped a few inches off the floor when the toast burst out of the toaster. The blush was easily seen as it flushed against his colourless skin. Clearing his throat, he ran his fingers through his silver hair, grabbed the toast and stuffed it into his mouth; donning his jacket and shoes and heading out the door, backpack in hand. He really didn't give a shit if he slept in the clothes he was wearing to school. It's not like they smelled or anything. And his jacket could easily hide the drool stain on the front of his shirt.

Once he arrived at school he quickly placed his headphones in his ears and turned on his iTouch, playing some German music (most likely Rammstein) to drown out the chatter of the many immature students crowding around in the hallways. He approached his locker quickly and pulled it open, grabbing the books he needed for his next three classes that were held on the bottom floor of the school. He hated carrying three books at once, but since his locker was on the second floor, it was a huge burden to run up the stairs between classes to switch out books.

The albino boy turned to leave when a force grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him into a headlock. "What the hell?" He peered up to see a blond boy, grinning down at him mischievously. "Francis! Let go of me, dammit!"

"Mon ami, is that any way to greet a friend?" The blond asked, releasing him and stepping back quickly, taking a spot next to a brunette boy with dazzling green eyes.

"Si, mi amigo. Is something wrong? You are not yourself," the brunette asked, smiling his usual clueless smile.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just tired," the albino told them, turning off his iPod and stuffing the headphones into his pocket.

"Did you have that dream again, Gilbert? It seems that you're having it much more frequently these days," the Frenchman asked concerned. The brunette looked worried as well.

"Yeah. Ah, it's okay though. It's really not that big of a deal."

Francis sighed and placed his hand on his friend's shoulder. "If it helps you feel any better, Antonio and I are always here for you, okay?"

Gilbert looked at him, a tiny smile on his lips. "Thanks." He shrugged the hand off, and laughed obnoxiously. "Of course you two are! I'm awesome, after all!"

The other two smiled and shook their heads, glad that they had their typical friend back. "Well, I have to go or Lovina will kick me in the shins again," Antonio told them, grinning happily and ran off.

"I should go as well. If I don't start now, I'll be late again, and you know how Arthur gets when he's stuck waiting for me."

Gilbert nodded slightly and waved them off, his smile faltering as they disappeared. Truth was, he was jealous. Which was not awesome. Each of those losers that he called his best friends always had someone waiting for them before class started. He had no one. Not that he was lonely or anything! It just pissed him off. Right? Right!

Slowly he started off towards his History class downstairs, the pair of violet eyes staring intently at him going completely unnoticed.

* * *

Maddie was used to not getting noticed. People pushed by her in the hallways, sat on her when looking for a seat to sit in, and cut in front of her in the lunch line. It seemed that the only times people actually noticed her were when they mistook for her brother Alfred, or when she was in the hockey stadium. Well, aside from her over-dramatic cousin Francis.

There was one person that she dearly wished would glance her way. His name was Gilbert Beilschmidt. He was loud, obnoxious, and self-centered - on the outside, at least. She could tell that he was hurting on the inside. He was rather popular among the high school students - everyone knew him by name, girls drooled over him, and guys wanted to be him - but he was undoubtedly alone. Sure, he had his two best friends and his brother, but he always seemed to be walking to class by himself. She'd also never seen a truly happy look on his face, and his red eyes always seemed to be clouded with loneliness. _She_ wanted to fill that void. _She_ wanted to be the one to make him smile. But how could she when even her own brother sometimes mistook her for his own reflection?

The bell rang loudly, shouting throughout the halls that whoever wasn't already in class was late. Maddie slowly made her way downstairs and to her History class. She knew the teacher probably wouldn't even notice that she was late. Heck, the entire class probably wouldn't notice that the empty seat in the back was even emptier than usual. However, she hoped she was wrong.

* * *

Gilbert groaned, making his way to the end classroom at the end of the hallway. He hated detention, seeing as it was a routine for him at least once a week. Once he arrived, he took the seat nearest the back and pulled out a straw and notebook, instantly attacking the heads in front of him with nasty spitballs. Many were used to it and ignored him, wincing when they felt the familiar wet sensations on the back of their necks, and others turned to glare at him, to which he just gave a snide grin and continued with his spitball practice.

Mr. Wang, the Chinese history teacher that looked extremely like a woman, stepped into the room and wrote a few things on the whiteboard.

"I would like you to write this sentence on two pages, front and back. I expect them on my desk by the end of detention," he told them, a slight accent adorning his words.

Gilbert sighed and looked down at the desk, an eyebrow rising at the name carved into the desk with what looked like a pen. _Maddie_ it said in beautiful cursive lettering. Who was this 'Maddie'? Maddie, Maddie…he'd heard the name before, but where?

"Gilbert!" Mr. Wang shouted from his desk, making the albino jump a few inches out of his seat. "Get to writing or I'll give you another detention!"

Gilbert sighed loudly, grumbled what sounded like 'fine', and grabbed some paper, starting on the tedious assignment, that name resonating in his head. _Maddie_.

* * *

"Hey Gilbert!" Francis yelled as he ran down the hall, catching the albino as he was halfway out the door.

Gilbert turned around, hitching his backpack up on his shoulder. "What is it, Francypants?"

Francis' lips turned down into a distasteful frown. "How many times have I asked you not to call me that? It doesn't perfectly portray my l'amour."

Red eyes rolled at his reply as Gilbert turned around to make his way down the steps. "Whatever. What do you want?"

Francis followed quickly after him, wrapping an arm around his pale shoulders. "I know your brother won't be home for a little while since he has piano practice, so I was wondering if you would want to come with me to take my cousin home. You see, her brother has Football practice and her mother doesn't like her walking home alone. Please? I think you'll enjoy it!" The glint in the Frenchman's eye showed he had different motives for this outing.

"Fine, fine. I'll go if you don't grope me on the way there."

The blond laughed loudly and patted his friend on the back, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his stylish black pants. "Oui oui, mon ami."

"So," Francis started, breaking the silence. "How was detention?"

"It was awful! Mr. Wang is so unawesome! Why did I have to have detention today? I almost fell asleep!"

The Frenchman laughed and shook his head, partly listening to his friend's rant. The other part was imagining how surprised Maddie would be upon seeing that he was bringing Gilbert to the rink with him. He'd known of her undying love for the albino for a while. He was always one to recognize l'amour.

* * *

Maddie skated back and forth across the ice, sporting a thick navy blue sweater and black cotton pants, shooting puck after puck into the nets. The rink was empty, save for a few maintenance people that worked there. She liked to practice when no one was around, just incase she fell and embarrassed herself.

She loved hockey. Sure, it was stereotypical for a Canadian to love hockey, but she really did! It made her feel free, and it was one way for her to get out her aggressions.

Maddie didn't notice when two young boys walked through the door at the front of the stadium, nor did she notice them take a seat to watch her. She was much too wrapped up in doing what she loved to see how they looked at her as she elegantly flew up and down the ice.

"Francis, who is that? She kind of looks familiar," Gilbert whispered, unable to take his eyes off of the beautiful blond. Francis just smirked and leaned in, cupping a hand around his mouth.

"That's Maddie Williams. Her locker is next to yours, and she's in your first period History class. She's also the sister of Alfred Jones." The Frenchman replied, peering over at the silver-haired boy. His smile grew upon seeing the captivated look on his friend's face.

Maddie? There was that name again. Could it be the girl whose desk he was just sitting at?

"Oh! That's right. She sits behind me. Quiet kid. I didn't know she played hockey."

"Well, you've never tried to talk to her, so how would you?"

"That's true. But I'm too awesome to start up a conversation! Girls come to me, not the other way around."

Francis rolled his blue eyes and stood up, kneeling over the railing. "Maddie! It's time to go!"

The blond girl faltered and slipped, falling straight down on her ass. "Shit, Francis! You scared the hell outta me!" She yelled, standing up from her spot and rubbing the sore spot on her behind. Francis didn't know why she wasn't always this loud. Maybe more people would notice her if she was.

"But it's so much fun! I just 'ave to do it every time!"

Maddie rolled her eyes and skated over to the carpeted floor, removing her skates and slipping on her shoes. She tied the laces of her skates together and hung them over her shoulder, pulling the strap of her backpack over her other shoulder. She looked up and opened her mouth to further berate the Frenchman when a familiar face made its way into her vision. Her eyes widened enormously, and she felt as if she would faint. What was Gilbert doing there? The Canadian felt her face grow warm when she noticed a large smirk splattered across his face. She figured it was most likely because of her fall. Stupid Francis.

"H-hi," she finally said, hesitantly holding out her hand, "I-I'm Maddie." It was just a matter of time before he forgot.

Gilbert grinned, amused by her total change of mood. "Yeah, yeah. I know, Francis told me." He shook her hand, letting go to set his hand on his waist. "And I'm the awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt!"

Maddie smiled shyly, giggling quietly. "I know, I sit behind you in first period History."

The albino's grin faltered slightly. How could he not have talked to a girl this cute? Especially if she sat behind him in class! It was probably because he always fell asleep in that class, to which Mr. Wang usually gave him a detention.

Francis cleared his throat to make himself known, snapping the two out of their thoughts. "It is best we leave now. I have to get home before ma mere freaks out, oui?" He said, starting off towards the exit.

The other two stood there a moment before glancing over at each other. Maddie blushed and peered down at the floor, mumbled something under her breath, and followed after Francis, gripping the strap of her bag tighter. Gilbert quickly complied, falling in step with Maddie as they neared Francis, neither of them speaking a word to each other.

Francis did most of the talking as the three of them stalked down the sidewalk. Maddie couldn't help but steal glances at the albino every once in a while, noting how worn out he seemed. She wanted desperately to know what was on his mind.

Gilbert yawned sleepily, rubbing the palms of his hands against his eyes. He really couldn't wait to get home so he could take a nap. And maybe do some homework. Yeah, probably not that last part. He glanced over at Maddie, who blushed and quickly looked away. A smirk came to his lips. So she had been looking at him, huh? He couldn't help but note how cute she was, from her bright violet orbs to the long curly hair sitting on top of her head, one strand of blond curled in front of her face. There was no doubt she was related to Francis.

Her house wasn't too far, and when they arrived she smiled shyly and made her way inside, shutting the door quietly behind her. Gilbert couldn't help but feel like he needed to know more about her. Francis smiled to himself and started off down the sidewalk, mentally patting himself on the back.

* * *

**Well, here you go! ^^; I really hope it was okay! :D**

**Oh, yes! There will be lots of Genderbending, so if you don't like Genderbending, then I would advise you to not read this fanfiction. ^^; but if you do, then feel free to read! :D**

**I guess that's it! :D for now...**

**EDIT: Thanks to _Liung Arkeanda_, many of my mistakes have been fixed! :D  
**


	2. Chapter 2

******Summary: Gilbert has nightmares that seem incurable. That is, until he meets the quiet girl that sits behind him in history class. PruxFem!Can, spin-off of The Music of Painting.**

**Author Comments: I'm sorry this was so late! D: and it's really short. But I'll have a new chapter up sometime next week! I just got writer's block and work and more excuses that you probably don't care to read. xD so, I hope you all enjoy! And please don't be mad at me T.T**

**EDIT: My internet screwed up D: so, if you read this before I fixed it, sorry about the misplaced sentence.**

* * *

Gilbert couldn't bring himself to care about whatever lame topic Francis was yammering on about to Antonio. No, there were more pressing matters at hand, namely the fact that he couldn't get Maddie out of his head. It's not like there was really too much to say about her outward appearance - normal hair, normal build, normal clothing style - but there was just some mystery about her that he wanted to unravel. Although, those beautiful violet eyes of hers were captivating in a way that seemed inhumanly possible. How on earth did he miss her before?

"Gilbert?" - Francis poked and prodded the albino, getting no response back - "Gil? There's a topless girl outside."

That seemed to stir the albino, because he immediately jumped up and ran to the window, looking around quickly.

"Where?" Gilbert exclaimed, peering frantically around the neighborhood. "I don't see any topless girl." He pouted and crossed his arms, turning to his two friends who were sitting on his bed with amused grins on their faces.

"Sorry, Gilly. It must have been my imagination."

"Yeah, I'll give you something to imagine," Gilbert mumbled, walking back to his spot on the bed.

"Is there something wrong, mi amigo?" Antonio asked, peering around Francis at the red-eyed boy.

"No, I was just thinking is all."

Francis and Antonio gave each other looks of horror, to which the albino turned red and furiously started throwing pillows at the two.

Once Gilbert had calmed down and Francis and Antonio had moved to sit on the floor, the Frenchman spoke up.

"What were you thinking about?" – A large grin played on his lips – "Was it about Maddie?"

The albino's face turned red once again – this time out of embarrassment – and he looked around his room, attempting to think of an answer.

"Maybe," he replied, uncharacteristically fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. Wait, he never fidgeted! This was so unawesome.

Francis' grin grew wider, and he shifted in his spot on the floor, unable to hold his excitement. Finally, after these past few months of waiting, there might be hope for the couple after all!

"And?"

Gilbert glanced down at him. "And what?"

"Are you going to tell us what you're thinking about her?" Antonio asked curiously, a bright smile on his face despite the rather harsh beating earlier.

The albino shrugged and lay back in his bed, staring at the ceiling. "What is she like?"

"Quiet, almost invisible, but smart and loyal. You should get to know her, I'm sure she'd surprise you," Francis told him, flipping his hair back behind his shoulder.

"She doesn't secretly have thighs the size of tree trunks, does she?"

The two on the floor looked at him incredulously.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know!" – Gilbert sat up and flailed his arms a bit – "All those hockey players on TV are huge! It's a definite turn-off when girls are buff like that."

Francis smirked. "You watched hockey?" This definitely wasn't like Gilbert at all. He never tried anything new unless he was forced to do so.

"N-no!" The albino said almost too quickly, feeling his face heat up. He'd never blushed so much in his life. It definitely wasn't awesome. And just because of one girl! He could have just about any girl that he wanted, but somehow this _one_ girl kept popping up in his mind.

Gilbert laughed nervously, shaking his head. "I feel like we're a bunch of girls at a slumber party," he said before either of the others could comment, standing up and stretching. "Let's go outside."

The Frenchman frowned. "But Maddie…"

"Dude, I don't want to talk about this anymore," Gilbert interrupted, grabbing his football and starting to the door.

It wasn't that he didn't want to talk about it; it was more like he wasn't enjoying the feelings stirring up inside of him. It was still too early to tell if he had some sort of crush on her, but he couldn't help but think that maybe she could be the one he was looking for. Perhaps she could save him from his nightmares.

With that thought he laughed, opened the door, and walked down the hall, leaving his two friends to wonder just exactly what was going through his mind.

* * *

The weekend went by quickly and school was back in session much too soon. Gilbert made his way down the hallway just like any other normal school morning, his conversation with Francis and Antonio long forgotten.

He was just getting into his music as he neared his locker when a firm body crashed into him, sending his backwards. His headphones fell from his ears as he collided with the floor below, the sound of another body thudding not too far from him.

"Hey, watch where you're going," he said irritated, wincing at the pain in his bottom.

"I'm so sorry!" A voice said shrilly.

Wait. That voice. It couldn't be.

When he looked up he was met with those deep violet eyes. They were unmistakable. Yes, sitting right in front of him, tears in her beautiful eyes, was Maddie.

* * *

**Cliffie? Perhaps. xD those who read 'The Music of Painting' know by now that I loooove cliffhangers. :3 teehee.**

**So, I'm going to try and reply to every review I get! But I just didn't get to when I put up the first chapter. So, I hope it's alright if I reply to them here? I see some fanfiction writers do this, so I guess it's common enough to do.**

_**The Voynich Manuscript**_** - I'm very glad that you enjoyed my last story, and I hope that you will enjoy this one as well! :D**

_**Berry Doyle**_** - Hehe, you'll find out soon what his nightmares are about. And I hope that I don't disappoint you with this spin-off! :3**

_**Cherrytreeintherain**_** - Thank you! :D**

_**LostOne**_** - Yes! You certainly will! :3**

_**Liung Arkeanda**_** - Again, thank you so much for taking the time to point out my mistakes! I hope I did a better job this time!**

_**zero434**_** - I hope so too! xD**

_**Ayla The Librarian**_** - I'm glad you enjoyed it so far! :D Well, hmm, I actually have another pairing that I put Austria in D: but I can make it a onesided!MonacoxAustria! :D I'd be very happy to put her in here! And I will use the name if you'd like, because it's splendiforous! (I just made that up xD)**

**Well! I hope you all enjoyed this! I'm also writing another PruCan story where they all join a glee club, and I have the first chapter written...so, I need a show of hands of who wants me to put it up! It most likely won't be updated very frequently, but it's definitely one of my bigger projects! So, just let me know! :D**

**Well (I say 'well' a lot, don't I? xD), that's all for now. It's almost 2:00 in the morning and I have a friend coming over at 11 D: so, I need to clean when I wake up, which means I need to get to bed. Bye bye! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

******Summary: Gilbert has nightmares that seem incurable. That is, until he meets the quiet girl that sits behind him in history class. PruxFem!Can, spin-off of The Music of Painting.**

**Author Comments: Please don't hurt me! D: I-I know it's been a while, b-but I can explain! Just put down your pitchforks please.  
So, if I were to explain, I'd just be making excuses. But, but, if I'd started this chapter last week, it wouldn't be nearly as good as it is now! xD n-not that this is a very good chapter, though. I kind of took the idea, ran with it, then accidentally made it complete crack. I feel like it's a filler D: But not to worry! We do get some Maddie and Gilbert interaction here! :D so, enjoy! And I'm sorry if the grammar and...stuff, isn't correct! I was in a hurry, and I really wanted to put it up before I forgot xD ah, yeah. Here you go.**

**Disclaimer: Do. Not. Own. **

Gilbert opened his mouth to say something, but the Canadian girl was already up and running down the hall. He sighed and stood up, grabbing his things. What would he have said to her anyway? Would he have apologized? It _was_ her fault that they bumped into each other. So, why did he feel like he should be the one saying sorry?

"Trouble in paradise?" A very, very familiar voice asked, an arm wrapping itself around the albino's neck.

"Gill! It looked like some invisible force knocked you down! Are you okay, mi amigo?" Another familiar voice exclaimed.

"I'm fine," he said, peering back at Francis and Antonio. "Francis, you're an idiot."

"What?" The Frenchman asked in mock horror. "Aren't you interested in little Maddie?"

Gilbert shrugged off his friend's arm and continued to look down the busy hallway. Was he?

"What're you talking about, Francis? I don't like her. She's just…different. Augh, I don't know!" – Gilbert rubbed his forehead irritably – "Being in a relationship is unawesome anyway. Who would want to be tied down like that?"

"L'amour is a very wonderful thing, Gilbert," Francis spoke up, a small frown on his face.

He turned to his friends and grinned widely at them. "Can you really see the awesome me in a relationship?"

The other two looked at each other knowingly, then back at their crazy friend.

"Exactly! Now, leave me alone! I need to get to class." And with that, Gilbert was off.

Antonio and Francis just stood there, unable to utter a word.

* * *

Gilbert didn't stop walking until he entered the classroom. Francis' words repeated in his mind. '_Aren't you interested in little Maddie_?' Gilbert honestly couldn't answer that – at least not right now. Why was he so drawn to her? Maybe it was her body? No, he'd already realized that her body wasn't anything exceptional. Her eyes? Well, they _were_ very beautiful, but he'd never been one to fall for someone because of their eyes. Or maybe…maybe it was the lonely look on her face. Every time he'd seen her she'd been alone. Didn't she have friends?

Although the albino had friends, the feeling of loneliness never seized. Both of his friends had other friends, but he only had Francis and Antonio. It seemed as though they were the only ones that could handle his awesomeness – well, that's what he would tell people if they asked. The albino couldn't help the feeling of hurt when his friends told him that they couldn't hang out that weekend because they were going to someone else's house. Of course they offered for him to come along, but he always felt like a third wheel whenever he did. So he'd often laugh and tell them that he's too awesome to hang out with a bunch of losers.

Maybe if Gilbert found someone that was just as lonely, perhaps they would understand how he felt, and they could be lonely together.

Class started like usual, but Maddie was nowhere in sight. Gilbert couldn't help but worry. Wait, he was worried? His Awesomeness, worried about someone else? Holy Fritz, what was going on?

He was just about to raise his hand to excuse himself when the door quietly opened and shut, a small form making its way to the back. No other students looked up from their desks, even the teacher didn't seem to notice.

Maddie sat in her seat and grabbed her notebook, avoiding Gilbert at all costs. Which was really hard, since he sat directly in front of her.

Of course her wishing was for naught, because he swiftly turned in his seat and looked directly at her. Maddie felt her face grow bright red and the room started spinning around her. He was so close…

"Hey, what's up? Why'd you run away so quick?" He asked, his ruby eyes questioning. It was like he was interrogating her! Well, that's what it felt like to her, at least.

"Um," she whispered nervously, "I-I didn't want to be l-late?"

Gilbert's mouth turned downward into a frown. "What? But you were late anyway! It's not awesome to lie, Maddie."

Maddie opened her mouth to reply, but Mr. Wang was suddenly standing above them.

"No talking, aru," he told them sternly, walking passed them and to another aisle.

When the teacher wasn't paying attention, Gilbert turned back around. "So? What was it? Tell the truth now, kesese."

"Well, um, you see, I…" Maddie was, again, interrupted.

"Gilbert! Maddie! Detention!" Mr. Wang exclaimed, a distasteful look on his face.

Maddie felt her heart rapidly beat against her ribcage. She'd never had a detention before.

* * *

"WHAT?" Maddie's brother, Alfred, yelled across the table at her, spraying food everywhere. "Detention? For what? You're such a goody girl, how did you manage to get a detention?"

"A-Alfred, you need to c-calm down," Maddie said, looking around the cafeteria at the dozens of people staring their way.

"This is ridiculous! My little sister doesn't get detention!"

"It's always the quiet ones," a dull voice interrupted. A very tall boy with a scarf around his neck and a bored look on his face stared down at the two.

"Go away Abel," Alfred spat, glaring up at the taller senior.

"Why should I? I want to sit here," he said, taking a seat next to the Canadian girl.

Alfred crossed his arms and pouted.

* * *

"Come on! Let's go sit with them!" Gilbert whispered loudly to Francis and Antonio.

"Like hell I'm going over there," Antonio said angrily, glaring at the table that Maddie and her brother were sitting at. "There's no way I'm sitting anywhere near Abel."

"I remember him. He's Emma's bastard of a brother, right?" The angry of the two Italians stated, taking a bite of her pasta.

"Ve~, I like Emma. She gives me chocolate all the time!" The other, almost identical Italian, giggled.

"Wait, why the hell am I sitting over here with you wankers?" The irritated Englishman, also known as Arthur, spoke up.

"Because you enjoy my company, oui?" Francis said quietly, grinning down at Arthur.

"Wh-who said that? I most certainly do not enjoy your company!"

"Mon ami, you wound me deeply."

* * *

Maddie stood just outside the History classroom, clutching her bag to her chest. Inside she could see Gilbert, Ivan (who was shamelessly flirting with Mr. Wang), Abel, Heracles (who was sleeping like usual), and Mr. Wang (who looked very frightened). She took a deep breath and stepped inside, setting the detention slip on Mr. Wang's desk and taking a seat diagonally across from Abel. She felt Gilbert's gaze on her, but attempted to ignore it, grabbing her notebook to copy the sentence on the board down.

Detention, unfortunately, went by slowly. Maddie almost couldn't take it anymore. Just when she felt as if she was about to burst, Mr. Wang stood up and lazily grabbed the eraser.

"You are all free to go now, aru. Please place your papers on my desk before you leave," he told them, trying his best to avoid the Russian at all costs.

Maddie placed her paper on the desk as directed and slipped out the door, just to be grabbed on the arm by the person she was trying to stay away from.

"Hey, Maddie!" Gilbert said enthusiastically, a bright grin on his face.

"H-hi," she said quietly blushing slightly. His hand felt warm against her arm.

"Detention is unawesome, isn't it?"

"Y-yes." She felt conflicted. Part of her wanted desperately to leave, but the other part wanted to stay like this forever.

"So," he started, "Why did you run earlier?"

Maddie knew that was coming. "A-about that-."

Gilbert stiffened suddenly, looking at her with amusement in his eyes. "What did you say?"

She was utterly confused. "About that…"

"Ab…_aboot_? Did you just say _aboot_?" Gilbert looked on the verge of laughter.

Maddie frowned. "No, I said _ah-boout_. Not _ah-boot_! There's a difference."

"What, do you say _oot_ too?" Gilbert was in hysterics! "You Americans are so weird!"

He just crossed the line. "I am not American!" She almost screamed. "I'm Canadian! From Canada!"

Gilbert paused for a moment. "Where's that?"

"Do you not know your geography? It's North of the United States! The second largest country! The flag with the maple leaf!"

"Oh! The place where the lumberjacks live!" – His face grew serious – "Did you live in an igloo?"

Maddie almost growled. He was going way too far. If they were playing hockey, her gloves would have already been thrown off. "You're almost as ignorant as my damn brother. Listen, maybe you should do your research before saying things like that. You sound like an idiot."

Gilbert was taken aback. Did that sweet girl from before seriously just say that? She was actually rather…attractive like this.

Maddie tore herself away from him. "I'll see you tomorrow," she mumbled, and with that she was off.

* * *

**Eheh ^^; I don't know how I feel about this chapter. It was everywhere! D: I assure you, the next chapter will be better! :D heh, i-if you're still reading, that is.**

**If anyone can guess who Abel and Emma are, I'll...give you an electronic cookie? :D hehe. It should be obvious xD**

**Ahhh, um, well, with the 'ah-boout' and 'ah-boot' thingy, I guess I should explain? xD I do know Canadians say 'about' differently, but it's not 'aboot', like most tend to think. xD but it does sounds a bit different from how Americans say it. If anyone has a better idea of how to explain/show how Canadians say 'about', I'd much appreciate it. xD wow I feel like an idiot. Forgive me, I'm tired.**

**Again, I completely forgot to answer reviews! D: so, I'll answer them here, if that's okies.**

_**reader**_** - Thanks? xD haha.**

_**Liung Arkeanda**_** - Yay! :D I'm glad you think so!  
Hahaha, that's hilarious xD yes, I think Gil is in for a big surprise later xDD  
****Er, hah, I have a hard time with Gilbert's personality, it seems. ^^; I think it'll be more obvious as time moves on? I think that I'll end up actually having some kind of dream sequence in the next chapter to actually show the readers what he's having nightmares about. I hope that makes sense.  
And I thank you so much for showing me that 'How to Spot a Canadian' blog a while back xD it really helped me write this chapter.**

_**Cherrytreeintherain**_** - You know it! xD**

**So, er, there we go! :D eheh. **


End file.
